Marry You
by Made of Ossum
Summary: "I didn't used to know how things worked in Shin Makoku. But I've known how they worked on Earth. And on Earth, when someone wants to propose, they get down on one knee. Like this." / Sequel to "Fix You." Yuri&Wolfram. Possible two-shot. T for sensuality/language.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **This is a sequel to a one-shot called _Fix You _that I wrote over a year ago. I wasn't expecting to continue it, but two of my friends talked me into it this week. So here's what came out of that. I'm still really not sure how I feel about it, but give me your opinions. :) I might add a second chapter to it, which is why I haven't marked this fanfic as complete yet, so you can subscribe if you really want to. xD

* * *

_**Marry You**  
_

* * *

_"I am __not_ some pity fuck," he snarled.

_And just like that, any semblance of a touch was gone, and Wolfram was storming out the door. The sound of it slamming shut echoed throughout the hallways and reverberated through Yuri's head._

_His stomach sank so low that he thought he was going to be sick, as he realized Wolfram was probably never coming through that door again. He...he did love him, and now it was too late to have that kind of realization._

_Yuri's hands balled into fists which were almost meant for himself. Wolfram was right; he got some kind of satisfaction out of fixing everyone's problems...but he couldn't fix this. This time, he had only made everything worse._

"Wolfram! WOLFRAM!"

It had taken Yuri about five minutes before he realized what he had to do. He knew he had screwed up horribly this time, but he wasn't going to let Wolfram get away from him. He mattered too much.

Yuri pounded on the door to Wolfram's room, the one he hadn't used in a year because he always slept with Yuri.

"I know you're in there!" He sunk to the stone floor beside it and ran his fingers through his hair. "God damn it," he muttered.

Why had it taken him this long to realize he cared so much? Sure, Wolfram had a temper. And he spoke what was on his mind. And sometimes it rubbed Yuri the wrong way. But it was how he expressed his love, and deep down Yuri had always known that.

And in all honesty, he was probably the most important person in Yuri's life. There was definitely no one he felt more passionate about…

Yuri jumped up. He was getting in one way or another, even if he had to use force. He was _not _a wimp! He backed up, braced himself, and ran his shoulder hard against the wooden door.

"Owww!" Yuri yowled, clutching his arm in pain with one hand as he rested his other hand against the doorknob. All that had earned him was some serious throbbing and the start of a huge bruise.

He must've leaned a little too hard, because the doorknob began to turn.

And it opened right away.

_Guh! _Yuri's eyes widened in shock and horror. It wasn't locked?! _Why hadn't he tried that first?!_ Now he looked like a complete moron! How could he possibly make a romantic entrance _now?!_

He banged his head as softly as possible against the stone wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Then he took a long, deep breath and barged in anyways. Because nothing was going to deter him from this.

Wolfram was sitting on his bed, facing the window. Yuri could hear his shallow breathing immediately.

"Wolfram?" he asked tentatively.

"You're such an idiot, Yuri!" his fiancé immediately snapped. "The doors in this castle are hundreds of years old and made out of the strongest wood in the kingdom. You're such a wimp! Did you really think you could knock one down? You might want to _try_ the doorknob before you attempt that one again."

Yuri's cheeks were bright red in shame, but he didn't care. Wolfram was just trying to act tough so that Yuri couldn't tell anything was wrong. The Maou might be oblivious, but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

Yuri approached cautiously, and as he got closer, he could see that Wolfram's face was red too. But not for the same reason as Yuri's. Wolfram had been crying.

That realization stabbed Yuri right in the chest.

"Wolfram, I have something to say," he murmured softly, his voice breaking a little.

Wolfram looked up and met his eyes with a fierce glare. "Then why don't you just say it?" he demanded.

Yuri hesitated, but continued. "Look, I know I'm not used to the customs here, and I didn't know what I was doing when I proposed to you the first time…"

"That doesn't excuse your behavior, you ingrate!" Wolfram cut in furiously. "You couldn't find a better fiancé than me. I've devoted my life and my heart to you. I didn't have to do that. You're lucky, do you hear me!" Tears slipped down his cheeks again and he turned away quickly.

"I know," Yuri murmured. "I know I am."

"Oh, shut up! I know what you're doing! I already told you, I don't want to be fixed!" Wolfram stood up and pushed past him, but Yuri put a hand on him and held him back.

"Wolfram, I want to show you something." He led him to the boudoir so he could see his reflection in the mirror. From behind, Yuri placed one hand on his neck. "See that? It means you're mine."

Wolfram scowled and smacked him away. "I've always been yours, Yuri! Why can't you understand that?"

Yuri smiled softly and sadly. "I do. But you don't understand what I'm trying to say. I made that mark today, Wolfram."

His big green eyes looked a little less intimidating.

"I know I was confused before," Yuri continued. "I didn't mean to ask for your hand. And I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." He stroked his neck again. "But I meant to do that."

"W-what are you saying?" Wolfram demanded. His tone was harsh, but his quivering lip betrayed his true feelings.

"I'm saying that…that I want you." Yuri hesitated, but smiled. "I didn't used to know how things worked in Shin Makoku. But I've known how they worked on Earth. And on Earth, when someone wants to propose, they get down on one knee. Like this."

Yuri knelt down in front of him and Wolfram's heart jumped into his throat. Blushing deeply, he burst out, "This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

Yuri just smiled and took one of Wolfram's hands in both of his. "And, they…well they normally have a ring, but I, um, I don't…" Damn it, why hadn't he thought that part through?! He fumbled around to see if there was anything in his pockets that he could use instead.

"Oh, get on with it already!" Wolfram snapped impatiently.

Yuri blushed and grabbed his hand again. Staring deep into those beautiful eyes, he said softly, "Wolfram von Bielefeld…I want to marry you." No, it wasn't the typical question, because he already knew the answer to that. And_ this_ was what Wolfram needed to hear right now.

"Why?" Wolfram demanded, trying to hide the fact that his heart was racing.

"Because I always want you to be mine." Yuri stroked his hand softly. "I don't want anyone else, girl or guy!"

Wolfram's eyes widened. "You—you really mean that? But…but why? You never have before! You're such an incessant flirt! You throw yourself at everybody you see, when you're already betrothed to—"

"Oh, would you stop it already!" Yuri leaped up and wrapped his arms around Wolfram, pulling him close into him and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Wolfram clung to him even after their mouths parted, trembling against Yuri's body.

Yuri stroked his blonde hair softly. "It's true that I've been oblivious. But I'm not anymore." He pulled back just a little, holding Wolfram at arm's length so he could gaze into his eyes. "I love the way you put my safety above your own. I love how you can't bear to be without me, even for one moment. I love the fact that you believe in me, that you push me to be better. I love it when you call me wimp even though I yell at you for it. I love it when you wear that silly pink nightgown in bed to try and seduce me."

Yuri chuckled and Wolfram turned bright red again. "_Hey!_" he yelled. "What are you even talking about?"

"Well…I suppose I'm talking about how much I love you," Yuri smiled back.

Wolfram opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to retort.

"So what do you say, Wolfram?" Yuri prodded.

"I say that your way of proposing is stupid and wimpy!" His face was in its usual disapproving frown, but Yuri could finally see that his eyes were full of a different emotion.

Love.

"Then would you like me to slap you again?" he laughed.

"_Please_, Yuri, there's no need for that!" Wolfram exclaimed in exasperation. "We've been betrothed to each other since you met me! This is really _quite_ ridiculous. If you weren't such a flirt you wouldn't have to prove yourself to me and—"

Yuri cut him off again. He was really starting to like this way of interrupting his fiancé.

But it seemed that Wolfram liked it even more. He grabbed the front of Yuri's shirt and yanked him forward, kissing him roughly. He sucked lightly on his bottom lip, bit down softly, and then pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"Get on the bed, Yuri," he demanded. "_Now_."

Yuri was more than happy to obey.

"Hey, Wolfram?" he asked happily, as the blonde furiously started removing his clothing and kissing his neck.

Wolfram groaned into his skin.

"Let's run off and elope!"

"Wait—_what_?" Wolfram burst out, pulling away and staring at his face in shock.

"Everyone always thinks we're going to," Yuri laughed. "So why don't we just go ahead and do it?"

"Because it's crazy! You're the _Maou_, and I'm one of the 10 aristocrats, Yuri," Wolfram scolded him. "We deserve a proper wedding! What would people say if they heard that we _eloped_?"

"'They must really be passionate about each other,'" Yuri smirked.

Wolfram shook his head and smirked back. "Shut up and let me leave the mark of possession on you."

"You mean a hickey?" Yuri laughed.

Wolfram frowned. "My version sounds better."

"Your version sounds demonic."

Wolfram glared at him. That boy really did make the lamest jokes sometimes.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that was funny!" Yuri insisted.

"I swear to God, Yuri, if you don't stop talking…" He ran his hands down Yuri's chest, making him shiver.

Yuri's eyelids drooped halfway closed in pleasure as he relaxed into the touch. "What will you do?" he challenged him.

Wolfram's smirk should have been a warning sign. His fingertips crept down past Yuri's waistline, and he  
received his answer very suddenly. He drew in a sharp breath and his black eyes immediately shot back open from their relaxed state.

"_Wolfram_!"

"I really should've locked that door."


End file.
